In U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,053 filed on Feb. 23, 1999 and issued on Sep. 11, 2001 to the same Assignee, an equipped balancing jacket is described including a back with a first stage reducer, a high and low pressure dispenser and hose connections from which project hoses for different functions. The jacket includes exhaust valves with pneumatic or mechanical control, a manual emergency control and a mouth inflation device.
The present invention has as object some improvements to the device forming the object of the above mentioned patent, and in particular it relates to a new simplified circuit for the feeding of air at low and high pressure.
According to the present invention, two embodiments are provided, one involving the use of an intermediate low pressure dispenser, while in the other the intermediate dispenser is eliminated. In both embodiments, the high pressure air does not pass through the intermediate dispenser as in the above mentioned patent, but instead is connected directly to a computer and/or a manometer. Because of these features the advantage is obtained of an assembly which is less expensive, not as heavy and better contained within the jacket.